Data analysis is an integral part of modern services provided by software. Analysis services span a vast array of information mining and mapping. Analysis systems receive content from variety of resources including business and social networking systems. User information is also gathered and collected from ever expanding array of personal devices. User generated content is stored and managed by expansive systems providing interactive services with the stored information. The ever expanding amount of information generated by systems and users are processed by analysis systems to produce patterns, predictions, etc. Analysis results are utilized by other systems relying on the results to generate reports, evaluate user performance, determine recommendations, etc.
Analysis tools personalize data analysis for consumption by users. Standalone tools enable users to configure analysis parameters to meet analysis demand. Integrated tools enable a user to expand capabilities of existing software with analysis services. Analysis tools integrated to a legacy application can enhance the application through expanded features. The expanded software can provide variety of analysis services including data mining, reporting, etc. Beyond integration, an expanded software can act as a single point of interaction between the user and the data. A single point of interaction may ease user access by providing the user with a familiar interface which is also used to provide analysis services. An existing application with integrated analysis features can provide a comfortable user interface to a user and expand the user's productivity through the added features.